The Real Library of Alexandria Was the Friends We Made Along the Way
by Le Penguin
Summary: Phi crusades against two Bigger Kids making noise in the library. He winds up discovering some common ground, and becomes leader of the nerdiest gang this side of the hemisphere. (Written for After School Heroes; a Tales Of fanzine!)


**Title**: The Real Library of Alexandria Was the Friends We Made Along the Way

**Author**: pengiesama

"…I'm not saying that you're wrong. I'm just saying that you're vastly misinformed."

"So, really, you're saying I'm wrong."

"_No_, I'm saying that you're _misinformed_, and that your flair for the dramatic has led you to an incorrect interpretation of our sources…"

Phi did not mind listening to debates on topics that interested him. And this one did - he'd always liked Ancient History and was happy to hear someone discussing it with such knowledge and passion. His own class at school was currently covering the period, but...well. When all they were expected to do was to be able to name city-states and list off a handful of gods, trying to engage his classmates in discussions was an exercise in futility. Even his teacher wasn't much better. Such was the struggle of being ten years old and maybe a bit too well-read.

No, no, the topic wasn't the issue, nor was the debate. There was just a time and place for this kind of thing, and the public library after school fit neither of those items. There also was a need for one's indoor voice. Phi peeped over the top of his book, scowling. His baleful stare, full of judgement and righteous fury, went entirely unnoticed. This wasn't really that surprising, as Phi was halfway across the reading room and half-buried under a pile of heavy books at his table. He thought of clearing his throat in an accusatory tone, but the idea of making a peep in the library was anathema to the very core of his being. Sure, this section of the library was deserted except for Phi and the debaters, but...but it was the principle of the thing, and that principle was what set man apart from beast.

The two intrepid historians were wearing uniforms from a high school across town. Their status as Bigger Kids gave Phi some pause in confronting them. But with the library's honor to defend, could he ever forgive himself if he let cowardice win? Phi thought briefly about how his babysitter Velvet might handle the issue, then paled, and stopped thinking about it, because it was kind of scary.

"—Sorey, your arguments show a level of understanding that I'd expect from someone whose historical knowledge came from half-remembered edutainment cartoons from ten years ago, not from someone who I _thought_ knew better," said the white-haired boy wearily.

"Look, Mikleo, I know that attributing the destruction of the Library of Alexandria to a single catastrophic event ignores other things that led to its decline—"

"And leads to more public disinformation about a section of history that's already rife with it."

"—_but_," said the brown-haired boy (the other boy, Mikleo, had called him Sorey), pressing on. "Even if there were other events which led to its eventual decline, dissolution, destruction, etcetera, what I'm saying is that the most _important_ and _impactful_ of these incidents was it being set ablaze in the Siege. Aurelian's attack on the city and the destruction of the Serapeum are drops in the bucket in comparison, when the bulk of the collection was already lost at that point!"

"But they were still important events in its final decline, no matter what your little fanfic daydreams of travelling back in time with a magic firetruck to play hero! And all this assumes that the Library even _was_ damaged in the Siege, considering that accounts of the time are contradictory."

"Ancient accounts from any ancient historian worth their salt all agree that the library was damaged by Caesar's short-sighted shenanigans! And it's not a magic firetruck. It's—"

"Yes, yes, it's powered by advanced technology made possible by a time loop that hinges on the hero saving the Library from being burned. You act as though I don't pay attention when I edit your work. But if you really want to be taken seriously, you have to address the other aspects of its decline that can't be solved by a firetruck falling from the sky."

Sorey squinted at the ceiling in thought. "...the firetruck could fall from the sky onto Aurelian."

"Then you're getting into further divergent history when a Roman Emperor gets killed like a wicked witch from the Land of Oz. And there's still the Serapeum to consider."

"The firetruck could fall on Theophilus too."

Mikleo appeared to be dumbstruck by this statement for a brief moment, then nearly flipped the table in rage.

"You can't solve every tragic historical event by dropping firetrucks on it!" he all but shrieked.

"It's called poetic irony!" Sorey shouted back. "And it's art!"

Phi agreed with both boys on their more intellectual points, and neither of them on their thoughts about art and literature. More importantly, he also agreed with them on the importance of preserving cultural institutions, which meant that he was duty-bound to intervene in this fight before they destroyed this library too. Luckily, he knew the Dewey Decimal System like the back of his hand, and quickly collected a volume of text that might be able to smother the flames of this debate before they spiraled out of control.

Phi marched over to the older boys' table, and – taking a page out of Velvet's book on confrontations – slammed the volume down as hard as he could onto the wooden surface. But, as he was still a polite boy, he was sure to scream "excuse me" while he did so.

The two older boys stared at him, wide-eyed and silent, as the bang and scream reverbed off the library's walls. Taking the opportunity for their undivided attention, Phi opened the book he'd brought over to the appropriate page and tapped a heading.

"Ptolemy VIII's mass purges of Alexandrian intellectuals who opposed his seizure of the Egyptian throne, and the accompanying political turmoil in the Ptolemaic dynasty at the time, weakened the Library considerably," Phi began, confidently. "This sent the Library into decline, well before Caesar's invasion over a century later."

The shock and confusion melted away from Sorey's face. He reflected quietly on Phi's thesis and gave an embarrassed little smile.

"...I guess I really did kind of get hung up on the dramatic events, huh?" he said sheepishly. "Man, with all the craziness going on during that period, it's kind of a surprise the Library didn't get set on fire sooner…"

"I don't think there are enough time-travelling firetrucks in the world to drop on all the troublemakers back then," Mikleo agreed. "But I'm guilty too, of only looking post-Siege, and at the Roman side of things."

"And you're both guilty of yelling in the library," Phi added. "I could hear you all the way over there."

He pointed accusingly towards his table, which was still piled high with books. The two boys looked abashed.

"I'm so sorry," Mikleo said. "We...we didn't see you over there."

Admittedly, from this table, it was quite hard to see where he'd been sitting, buried behind the books. Sorey, for his part, was already on his way over to Phi's table. He looked over some of the volumes, interest clear on his face.

"Wow...no wonder you schooled us on this. I've been meaning to read some of these!"

"Well, don't start with that one," Phi said, gesturing to the volume in Sorey's hand. "You're not going to understand it without some background knowledge..."

When the time came for Phi to leave, he had lectured both boys quite thoroughly on history – and what's more, he had quite completely forgiven them for their sins. Despite their...eccentricities, Sorey and Mikleo were very knowledgeable on ancient topics from around the world, and treated Phi as their equal - not just some novelty to be humored and "corrected" on topics he knew like the back of his hand. They promised to be here again tomorrow, to talk more, and...and Sorey had talked about making an Ancient History Club, for the three of them, and that would just be too cool…

"It sounds like you had fun," Velvet observed, after Phi had breathlessly explained to her all the above. "Give me your hand until we're done crossing the street."

Idly, Velvet wondered whether she should go through the trouble of inspecting these two new friends of Phi's – and by "inspecting", she meant putting the fear of god into them, and by the fear of god, she meant the fear of her.

Phi dutifully grabbed Velvet's good hand and continued. "We'll have official meetings once a week and unofficial get-togethers on the other days of the week, except Tuesdays, when Sorey has Track club and Mikleo goes to Home Ec club, but that day I think I can go to the library anyway and just plan our activities for the rest of the week…"

…but, honestly, they seemed like they were a perfect fit for Phi already. Velvet walked with him, hand in hand, and decided to hold off. At least for now.


End file.
